Harvest of Sorrow
Dear reader, I now won't begin oppressing you under the weight of futile statements and laws. The first important thing I want you all to ponder is... Why are you here? Yes, it really is that question. If it sounds banal to you, then you might even stop reading now and just go away. But it's something I personally value a lot. What are the true motivations that brought you here, looking for our Order? The idea of a vast RolePlaying ground on which your thoughts can lay solid foundations to later develop in a story made of heroism, devotion and courage, one that will forever be recalled in chronicles ? The idea of a deep progression into all (and I say ALL) aspects of the game, from dungeons to massacres led on Battlegrounds, from merry social events to the rush of politics? If your answer is "HELL YES" to both, then the doors to our Hall will disclose a little before you. Yet, it's not THIS easy to gain admittance. It isn't the guild which crafts its members, but the exact opposite. Your deeds will bring honor or disgrace to our common banner. But we must let the latter be forbidden since the beginning. My personal goal is to provide you with one of the best (if not THE best) online gaming experience you might've ever had. And no, I'm of course not talking about hardcore grinding to the endgame like a no-lifer. We all have our daily duties to perform, and I won't be asking anybody to forget about them. This ONLY is a game, and its job is to supply us with a steady income of FUN. Our skill must be to add multipliers to it. My leading position must be nothing but a name. My topmost duty will be to canalize all of your suggestions, ideas, thoughts, into the greater good of a single entity: our Order. Those will be the fuel that keeps our guild pounding on, to the top, for the days to come. But I'm, of course, expecting the same from my brothers and sisters. In order for our guild to run smoothly, we all must actively work for it. Nobody excluded. Our compact unity will give us strenght: a strenght so powerful to overcome all foes which might oppose to us. If you've been so stubborn to read to this point without skipping a single line, then surrender not and keep reading. If you can't even take the time to read about something you should be interested in, I'm greatly deluded. Let's get to a summary on what the "Harvest of Sorrow" will and won't give you.500px|Guild's first recruitment video We offer you: *a heavy, military-oriented, friendly RP ambient to develop yourself in. It's easy to get into RP even if you are a novice, and I'll gladly teach anybody into it. *a focused group of people who know what "teamwork" means. And we'll apply that to everything the game has to offer us. *dedication to perfectioning. Decisions must be taken alltogether, and we all will do our best to reach our ultimate goals. *guild RP events on a stable basis. From parties to military parades, we can do whatever our minds suggest us! We won't give you: *a chance to feast on our bounty without first deserving a slice of it. Slackers have got no spot in an army. *a place to be an outlaw in. Like them or not, there are rules that MUST be followed from the beginning to the end. If you don't appreciate them, stray away from this guild. Anyway, this is just an excerpt from the full Guild's Statute. You can find that in the public forum. Farewell to you, reader. We sincerely hope to see you again, but amidst our ranks. For we need people like you, yes, YOU to join our troops. Sincerely, Leonheart